


That's What She Said

by gagewhitney



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, if you don't mind, could you sharpen my knife?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What She Said

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post a prompt that Daryl asks Andrea to sharpen his knife (because we saw her doing that at some point), and my inner Michael Scott jumped at it. I couldn't help myself.

Daryl approaches her as she's sitting beside a small stream, a collection of flat, wet stones in her lap and a few knives laid out on a rag beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Andrea says, glancing up at him with a brief smile.

He fiddles with the blade hanging off his belt. "Uh, if you don't mind, could you sharpen my knife?"

Her eyes widen, and a grin suddenly stretches across her face. "That's what she said," she cries, and bursts into peals of laughter.

"What?" He screws up his face. "Who?" She just keeps laughing, and he looks down at her like she's lost her mind. "Something funny about my knife needing to be sharpened?"

If possible, she starts laughing harder, her entire body shaking. "No," she manages to get out. She wipes tears from her eyes and tries to compose herself, but little giggles keep escaping until she's laughing all over again.

Daryl just watches with a stunned look on his face. "Damn it, what the hell?" he growls, his voice full of frustration.

"I'm sorry!" she cries. She wipes at her face again. "Oh, Jesus. I'm sorry."

"You mind telling me what was so funny about –"

"Please, don't say it again," she says.

"'Cause I can just go do it myself."

"Oh, God. Stop." She giggles. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. I think I'm just a little punchy. The way you said that just sounded kind of dirty. And your belt…"

He squints at her. "Huh?"

She makes her face neutral. "'Could you sharpen my knife?'" she parrots, her voice exaggerated and low. She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and smirks at him, gesturing toward her own belt area. "'If you know what I mean...'"

He finally gets it, then, and his face gets a little pink. "Didn't mean it like that," he says. He scrubs a hand across his face. "Shit."

"I know," she says reassuringly, smiling widely at him. She pats his leg. "It's just me. Something about it just struck me as funny."

"What's 'that's what she said,' though?"

"You never watched The Office?" He shakes his head, and she shrugs her shoulders. "It was on that show a lot."

He stares at her. "Okay."

Andrea holds out her hand and gestures for the weapon, and he passes it to her handle first. "Getting kind of dull," he says needlessly.

"Yeah," she agrees, examining the edge of the blade. She traces it gently with her finger. "Okay, don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

She looks up at him with a flirty gleam in her eye. "I'll sharpen your knife any time, Dixon."

His face flushes again. "Damn, girl." She giggles, and he shakes his head. "Guess I shouldn't ask you to clean my gun, then."

She snorts. "Seriously though, Daryl, it's no problem. And if your gun is dirty, just bring it over here and I'll take a look when I'm done with this."

"Nah," he shrugs. He turns to walk away and hesitates for a moment before adding, "Just meant you could blow me if you want."

She throws a handful of pebbles at his retreating back.


End file.
